Fuel injector systems, which deliver fuel to the combustion chamber of internal combustion engines, have been around for many years. The fuel injection system draws fuel from a fuel tank, through tubing, to a fuel rail mounted adjacent the cylinder bank or banks of the engine. The fuel injectors, typically one for each cylinder, extend from the fuel rail to inject the fuel in proximity to an intake valve for a respective cylinder. The fuel injectors are electro-mechanical devices which have moving parts that deliver the fuel in precise amounts and times to the respective cylinder. While the engine is running, the fuel injectors are essentially constantly working. Noise having various frequencies is thus generated by the fuel injectors. High frequency noise is generated by the mechanical movement of the injector and low frequency pressure waves are generated by the movement of the fuel itself. Both the high and low frequencies travel through the fuel rail and cause unwanted noise. Manufacturers are thus continuously looking for ways which effectively reduce or eliminate this noise. Prior art noise control measures are typically directed at reducing the component of the noise caused by the lower frequency pressure waves within the fuel rail, e.g., by providing flexible walls in the area of the fuel rail which act to absorb acoustic/pressure waves. Such methods which target noise generated by the fluid movement are not effective at reducing higher frequency noise caused by the mechanical movement of the fuel injector. Acoustic covers are also known which are applied to various places within the engine compartment in an attempt to absorb noise, however, they are not always effective at absorbing both high and low frequency noise which is generated by the fuel injectors. Furthermore, acoustic covers are bulky and may inhibit effective cooling of the engine compartment. There therefore remains a need for improved devices and methods that substantially reduce noise generated by fuel injectors and which are not bulky or costly, and which will not adversely affect the temperature of the engine compartment.